BROKEN
by CORNEDRUE-POTTER
Summary: Voldemort qui monte au sommet , et l'arrivé des ASPICS, la vie n'est pas facile mais elle l'est encore moins quand la personne que vous aimez vous tourne le dos...


Broken

**__**

DISCLAMER!!: les personnages ne sont pas a moi( malheureusement), il appartiennent a J.K.ROWLING

NOTE: La chanson est BROKEN chantée par SEETHER feat AMY LEE( elle est trop belle)

Il dépérissait de jour en jour, la joie de vivre? Il ne la connaissait plus!, la peine? C'était sa plus fidèle amie…Depuis le début de sa 6° année, il s'était renfermé sur lui même, a tel point , qu'il avait arrêté ses farces avec son groupe baptisé les Maraudeurs , et s'était pour cette raison que Dumbledore l'avait nommé Préfet - en- Chef.

Les maraudeurs continuaient leurs farces mais sans l'aide de James, qui était plus triste que la mort elle-même.

Mais le pire pour James c'était de voir sa collègue, a chaque fois qu 'il l'apercevait, il avait ce pincement au cœur qui lui était familier.

Pendant ces 5 années, il n'avait cessé de lui courir après en lui demandant de sortir avec lui , mais malheureusement au lieu de voir un sourire sur ses lèvres, c'était une colère noire qui était peinte sur son visage.

Il se disait que se qu'il faisait depuis 2 ans était pour le bien de tout le monde, mais la voir sourire en rejetant ses cheveux roux derrière ses oreilles et ses yeux verts émeraudes lui confirmaient ce qu'il avait toujours dit : elle est la plus belle femme de Poudlard et celle qu'il aimerait pour toujours!

Il avait plusieurs photos d'elle, dans son coffret, précieusement garder pour les photos de Lily Evans!

Il pensait qu'elle se fichait de lui et pourtant si il savait….

I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Cause Im broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away

Elle regrattait les 5 années ou il passait son temps a lui demander de sortir avec elle, le temps qu'elle passait a dire a ses amies qu'elle le haïssait… elle disait haïr sa tête enflée, dès qu'il passait sa main dans ses cheveux, ses petits clins d'œil, qui d'après elle, était complètement ringard, et pourtant, c'était tout le contraire…elle adorait chacun de ses gestes qu'il faisait!

Devant ses amies, elle faisait semblant d'être forte mais le soir quand elle se retrouvait seule dans son lit, c'était elle sui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, dans l'espoir que James Potter redevienne comme avant, et Lily Evans devait se l'avouer: Elle était folle amoureuse de James Potter!

Mais comment lui avouer, lui qui était maintenant était froid comme de la glace!

The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain

Cause Im broken when I'm open  
And I dont feel like I am strong enough  
Cause Im broken when I'm lonesome  
And I dont feel right when you're gone away

Et un soir en rentrant dans la salle commune réservée au préfets -en - chefs, James entendit pleuré, en se rendant compte de qu'il s'agissait sa collègue, il hésita puis se décida a franchir la porte:

« Evans, que t'arrive t-il? S'inquiéta James

Oh, rien, excuse moi de t'avoir déranger!

tu en es sur? »

Le voir s'inquiété comme sa pour elle la bouleversa encore plus…La voyant recommencer à pleurer de plus belle, il alla s'installer confortablement sur le lite pour finalement la prendre dans ses bras, celle-ci répondit a son étreinte en mettant ses bras autour de son cou:

«Oh, James, si tu savais comme je m'en veux.

Pourquoi, princesse?

A vrai dire, je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai fais la plus belle erreur de ma vie!

celle de t'avoir laisser partir et de t'avoir perdu!

Mais peut être que tu ne m'as pas perdu autant que tu ne le crois »

Et après cette jolie parole, il déposa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes, baiser au quel, elle répondit sans hésiter! A la fin du baiser , James lui dit une phrase qu'elle pensait ne plus entendre:

« je t'aime, ma fleur de lys!

Moi aussi , je t'aime James! »

Et c'est a partir de ce moment la, que James repris goût a la vie!

Comme quoi , il ne faut jamais perdre espoir

Cause Im broken when I'm open  
And I dont feel like I am strong enough  
Cause Im broken when I'm lonesome  
And I dont feel right when you're gone away

Voici mon premier One-shot, je ne pense pas ma lancer dans l'écriture d'une fics, déjà par manque de temps mais aussi et surtout par manque d'inspiration,

Voilà , si sa vous a plu , encouragez moi a continuer d'écrire par des REWIEWS!

Merci kiss a tous


End file.
